


bnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhj

by SIMPlifiction



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIMPlifiction/pseuds/SIMPlifiction
Summary: help if i post this it means I'm dead I'm choking on boba
Kudos: 5





	bnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhj

George woke up sweaty from the nightmare he had a minute prior. He felt gross with how all of his body was sticky and drippy, as he looked at his hand, it stuck TO THE FUCKING BED BECAUSE HE WAS A SLIME BABA BAM BOOM GEORGE IS SLIME AND GREAN


End file.
